Of Princesses and Knights
by Ari and Mo
Summary: Sokka needs no princess, and Toph needs no knight. tokka


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

**of knights and princesses **

_But she needed no savior, and he needed no perfection._

-

Of course, Sokka dreamed of himself a knight, a savior to a foreign princess when he was young. She had perfect pale skin, lovely blue eyes, and hair like moonlight on the water, like the princesses in the fairy tales Katara loved so much. He saw himself as a hero, clad in heavy armor, holding aloft a shining sword, his eyes sparkled with a cool calmness as he slay dragons, decapitated evil, power-hungry kings, and swept the pale beautiful princess up into his arms, where he then carried her away, back the Southern Water Tribe, where they married and had ridiculous amounts of children and live happily ever after.

As he grew older, Sokka outgrew his perfect, moon-on-water princess, but he never forgot his dreams of heroism, his save-the-day fantasies. And he always, _always _wished for that one chance, for that one time where he could prove himself to everyone, to Dad and Mom and Katara and Gran-Gran. He wanted nothing more but his little piece of history, a story to be told to his kids, their kids, maybe even _their _kids, if he was lucky.

He wanted to be a knight in shining armor.

As fate would have it, Sokka found a princess with perfect pale skin, lovely blue eyes, and hair like moonlight on the water. And he wanted nothing more but to save her, to slay some dragons, kill some power-hungry jerks, and sweep away his pretty, perfect princess to the Southern Water Tribe where they would have a less ridiculous amount of children and live happily ever after.

But life was not a fairy tale, and Sokka lost his perfect love, hr pale lips upon his own, her moonlight hair fading to darkness on that night of fear and pain. He failed to save his princess, he lost her to death and nothing could bring her back. She had needed a knight in shining armor to come and save her, and got a bumbling idiot in oversized armor and a rusted old sword, deluding himself into dreams of fairy tales and happy endings.

-

Of course, Toph Bei Fong dreamed of herself a princess, a perfect young lady, with hair like the moon on water, perfect pale skin, and lovely blue eyes waiting for some grand knight when she was young. She saw herself in a balcony, and she saw some great dark knight to come to save her, and with his kiss upon her lips the darkness would disappear and lights and shapes would form in her eyes; she would _see_! And then he would sweep her off her feet and carry her away to some place without parents, rules, and lies and nothing but light, where they would marry and have ridiculous amounts of children and live happily ever after.

She wanted to be a princess.

When she grew older, Toph understood that in her fairy tale, she was not the damsel in distress, she was the _knight_. And the dreams returned to her head, dreams of a prince looked away, and her- enemies fell with one blow from her mighty Earthbending talents, people stopped and stared and pointed when she passed, the prince at her side. They would kiss, and she would _see! _She would then take him away to a place with no parents, rules, or lies and nothing but light, where they would marry and have a less ridiculous amount of children and live happily ever after.

But life was not a fairy tale, and no such prince came, and no such chance to be revered occurred, and no such kiss laid upon her lips brought sight to her eyes, no such delusion brought light to the dark mist, and no such fairly tale or happy ending came to Lady Toph Bei Fong.

-

As fate would have it, Sokka met Toph. His moon princess gone, and her dreams of the kiss that brought light forgotten, they grew friendly, close. And little by little, even though she had no perfect pale skin, no lovely blue eyes, and no hair like moonlight on the water, Sokka loved Toph Bei Fong the not-a-princess. And little by little, though she needed no hero, Toph loved Sokka the not-a-knight. And though she needed no savior, and he needed no perfection. They needed no fairy tale and they needed no ridiculous amount of kids or slice of history. Toph needed no knight, and Sokka needed no princess. Toph needed a _Sokka _and Sokka needed a _Toph_. He never swept her off her feet and carried her home to the Southern Water Tribe where there were no parents, rule, or lies, nothing but light.

But in the end, they got a happily ever after all the same.

-

A/N; Another Tokka drabble, written in about half in hour after 'The Earth King'. Please review constructively.


End file.
